Talk:Black Eyed Peas Wiki
This page is protected Due to recent vandalism. Only sysops (Admins) can edit the main page. However, you may request for unprotection. ---- I subtracted "Fergie" where it said "Fergie and the Black Eyed Peas". Although Fergie is excellant, I don't think she needs too much emphasis. She's already on the logo. Kip the Dip 00:59, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Will2006 00:50, 27 March 2007 (UTC) News Since we are growing, we should update our news every other day. Will2006 00:48, 27 March 2007 (UTC) yet yet yeah now cute i love you borther i love you as just sister -- 18:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC)]]'''hi i love you you good 18:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) i love you i love the black eye peas ilove your song so bad thank you so told me you wow brother will iam uk voice coach uk voice sing firend jeramns ok like you now school now that you me and too me you wow i love you me you me too me you wow love know that you me ok know that rose flower i love you xo xo xo xo xo xo can i love you home later sister later home i am summer school now that you me ok love grannara will iam watched uk voice the black eyed peas song today i love you 14:34, July 9, 2014 (UTC) love family make to my mom mama sis p daugher shantell lynn der byshire grannara will iam hi what up thank you listen black eyed peas uk voice today brother will iam coach pund of you tonight i love you sleep bed time group home see you home afternoon borther wi ll iam hi good luck and to the fun black eyed peas thank you me you too me you sister talk her firend today tell name micheal larry dove kevin josh ramel and cassy mirdella and to best firend geradline orange ashley cohln be nice of you me thank you i love you xo xo love grannara wi ll i am ho ho ho firend best firend new firend miguel colroa i l love you brother wi ll iam see you home later back to group home love as just brother brother wi ll iam for me you back together with me spent time me you get home today ride the bus 1335 nice of you tyquan and elouse friendship forever now heart forever . I love you and for me you dance for me you happy for me you spent time together for me you okay because for me you okay for me you why to me for me you wow text message for you on the I[phone for birthday take picture with friendship elouse tyquan and Patrick jacquet / take the music black eyed peas Rihanna work song ft. drake fifth harmony work from home Meghan trainor no song Arianna Grande dangerous women favorite song pump it song favorite song phone computer big girl don.t cry song favorite computer song phone fergie and because for you me rose flower good luck black eyed peas concert tonight see you home today . okay hi brother wi ll iam good I went to art grande to helping little kids different school . and talk ben jacquet elouse tyquan today talk Kenny and talk Patrick jacquet because for me you talk elouse about Billy mean to me my number you will be mad at Billy told Billy him leave please alone me okay talk Larry dove old friendship see today him artgrade today okay love sister shantell lynn Derbyshire grannara wi ll iam love you as just brother brother wi ll iam sister grannara wi ll iam hi I love you true love somelse yourself girlfirend brother William what up to you much to you okay for you me you love true someelse somebody . yourself girlfriend or boyfriend . nice respect to you like you much text you message of you brother William for sister shantell lynn Derbyshire grannara William, high school Lehigh senior high school. and drama high school love brother will iam I am go to camp trip for because I love you miss you much too you do I love you as just brother and because sister part family take care Karen bookie and Sabina and terry Britney okay I love you much to fan your and hi and hello goodbye to you hung up with my friend mine forever . okay I love you be nice of you me text message of you me . nice of you me . just friend forever room . because of you me Kelly Clarkson concert . and because of you sometime of you me love xo xo cute super lovelry can I do not do watch movie with boy trust me girl way only me geradlne plan our differnet camp trip person cool nice of you me do I love to you me